Bulkhead receptacles of the co-axial BNC series type typically have one end mounted to an opening in an equipment chassis and the other end configured to receive a BNC type male connector for co-axial cable having a bayonnet slot which locks onto a studded outer connector body of the receptacle. The studded connector body of the receptacle forms the connector ground contact, and an insulated center female contact receives the center male contact of the connector. Known forms of such receiptacles typically have a metal body for mounting the receptable to and forming a ground contact with the equipment chassis.
However, in some situation, it is desirable to have the ground contact insulated from the chassis, for example, to form an internal ground contact which is isolated from electromagnetic interference picked up by the chassis. This is known as an isolated RF ground. In one conventional form of isolated ground receptacle, the mounting body is made of an insulator material, such as plastic, with threading for mounting the receptacle to the equipment chassis with a nut and lock washer. However, the plastic insulator body can be deformed or worn down under the pressure of torque applied during mounting to the chassis or when connectors are locked onto the receptacle. The deformation or wear can result in shorting or loss of a good electrical contact.